The Thieving Shinobi
by David Archangel
Summary: Lets see an Oc gender bent characters a helpful kyuubi and a thief. Nitsumo doesnt want anything to do with the shinobi life style, he just wants to be the best thief the world has ever known. So what does he do when he gets called into the shinobi life style against his will. Come and find out after all it is to be one hell of an adventure, did I mention this was a multi girl fic
1. Chapter 1

**The Thieving Shinobi**

**I only own my stories**

In the world of ninja most people tend to forget they are also thieves, most ninja ignore that aspect of the career and let their skills in those techniques wither away. That is until one ninja decided that would be his specialty.

Nitsumo, no surname, was a rather cursed soul. He is the container of the nine tailed demon fox kyuubi, he has been attacked year after year for this reason and the yondaime had done nothing to stop it. It was this reason that made him not want to be a shinobi.

Instead he became a thief only to realize he had a lot of talent in it, in fact that was how he met his prisoner.

**Flashback**

Nitsumo was currently locked against a wall and a mob after being caught in the act of stealing, he saw all the people before him and resigned himself to his fate and just took it. He eventually lost consciousness and found himself in front of a cage.

"**So my jailor has finally come to visit me, tell me ningen what do you want**" asked the kyuubi

"I want to be the best thief but these damn villagers just keep getting in my way" said nitsumo getting chuckles from the kyuubi

"What's so damn funny you bunny eared freak of nature" said nitsumo

He instantly felt bad though when he actually saw the kyuubi hurt by the comment.

"Foxes don't have bunny ears, I am trash, trash that deserves death. I should just die" said the kyuubi in a low tone

"Hey its okay, I bet those ears make you superior to other foxes. You might as well be a super fox, because look you have a human upper body so you can use jutsu if you want. Can any other foxes do that" said nitsumo

The kyuubi seemed to perk up at that.

"**No they can't ningen**" said the kyuubi now at his full volume

"So what exactly was so funny" asked nitsumo

"**You are complaining because you got caught, a good thief never gets caught. They are masters of blending into the shadows and infiltration. They are basically shinobi that don't have to kill and make more money because they don't have to share with a village. They are pretty much the best at what they do, so they are like super shinobi and lucky for you, you have the best thief in the world inside of you. I was so good that I could steal people's knowledge from their heads and even better is I stole the knowledge of some of the best thieves in each area of thievery. I will give you this knowledge and train you in everything I think you will need but in return you must first never question my methods and in return you have to tear off a piece of the seal to allow me to flow more chakra into you and allow me to speak with you, is that agreeable**" asked the kyuubi

Nitsumo didn't answer just walking up to the seal and tearing off a large piece of the seal and waited with bated breath for the kyuubi to begin flooding his head with knowledge of thieving and he didn't have to wait long as his head filled with the knowledge from the legendary thieves of the ages.

It was this knowledge that made him realize he had a long way ahead of him if he was going to become a master thief.

"Well gaki now we are going to begin your training" said the kyuubi in a rather humanly voice.

Turning around nitsumo saw the kyuubi and was surprised to see a red haired man with the only thing showing being his eyes and his banes.

"First thing I'm going to do is tweak your brain and muscle memory, I am giving you a perfect memorization ability and then I am going to flood your head with fuinjutsu that I have stolen for generations even while I was sealed into mito and kushina uzumaki" said kyuubi

"Why do I have to learn some silly symbols, what does that have to do with being a thief" asked nitsumo

"Fool, all the thieves that I stole knowledge from knew the importance of fuinjutsu, it can help you fight ninja's that come after you and it can help you protect your base and loot. Now fuinjutsu won't be the only thing you will be learning from the ninja arts and believe it or not you will have to kill eventually so I will make you capable of surviving. Next is I will teach a jutsu called the shadow clone jutsu, they are going to be what does all the skill and technique training while you experience hell, after making all the shadow clones I said I want you to make ten more and I will channel some of my chakra into them and they will begin training your clones and one more to set up a training compound where you will be living until I say otherwise, now when you leave outside of here you will be in the hospital with that bastard of a yondaime waiting for you, lie your ass off. Then once you are out sneak into a shinobi store and steal some ink and start drawing resistance seals on your body then we begin your workout" said the kyuubi

Naruto nodded and sure enough when he woke up there was minato staring at him with concern, with him were mito and mina looking just as worried if not more so if the teary looks in their eyes were anything to go by.

"Are you okay nitsumo-kun" asked mito before minato could say anything

"Does it hurt anywhere" asked mina

"What happened nitsumo" asked minato

"I was caught stealing some food and when I made it out of the store on top of the roof I was attacked by some of your chunin who tossed me to the villagers, but I am okay now. After today they won't ever be able to hurt me again" said nitsumo with a smile

"Why is that, have you decided you want to be a ninja again" asked a hopeful minato

"Nope I will begin training" said nitsumo

"Who will be training you" asked minato warily

"Me and myself and oh I almost forgot I" said nitsumo

"Well I wish you good luck then" said minato

Nitsumo nodded before heading out of the hospital and taking off to a store in the ninja district, it was here where he would get a few things.

Waiting until the shop had closed nitsumo snuck into the back room where all the merchandise was stored.

He grinned brightly at the sight then without further ado he grabbed one of the big storage scrolls and started sealing up a good amount of supplies, and then some just to be sure, nitsumo sealed up about a third of the man's shop before he decided to leave taking some basic weapons like a staff, a sword, a knife, and a kusarigama.

Naruto sealed all of the other scrolls into one small scroll then sealed it into his ar and left like e was never there.

It was while he was making his way to where kyuubi said the training area was that he came across a civilian caravan and saw something that caught his eye. The clothes caravan had a rather interesting set of garments, solid black with a head piece that looked like kyuubi's, he couldn't resist the urge and went in and began sealing it into his arm then he noticed a rather nice looking chest next to the display he had seen.

That was when he heard kyuubi speak up.

"Kit, pick that chest my thief senses are telling me there is something useful inside that chest, hurry up before we get caught" said kyuubi

Acting fast nitsumo looking for a lock pick when he remembered the knife he had reaching over to his opposite hand he pulled out the knife taking putting it at the lock he channeled some chakra to strengthen his hit jammed the knife into the lock.

Looking inside he was rather surprised by what was inside. Inside was a fine light armor with several pouches and a utility belt and boots and gloves as well. He was so interested in the gear before him that he barely heard the noise behind him.

Turning around he saw four girls standing behind him, two were mito and mina, the other two were the hyuuga heiress and the uchiha heiress.

"Nitsumo what are you doing" asked mito

"Why are you doing this" asked mina

"You two know this degenerate" asked the arrogant hyuuga girl

"You would associate with trash like this" asked the uchiha

"I don't even know who these two are they only know me through their father" said nitsumo

"Of course, now with that settled you are under arrest for attempted theft" said the uchiha

"Attempted, oh no it is theft because I got away" said nitsumo jumping away faster than the girls could go.

"Thanks kyuubi" said nitsumo in his head

Nitsumo disappeared that day and no matter where the hokage and uchiha looked they couldn't find him.

**In The Hide Out **

"Kit you made a pretty good haul last night, you pretty much got everything we need to train you but you didn't get food, that is okay though because I intended to have you scavenge and hunt anyways. Now that we are here though we can put those seals on you, so do that now while I go set up your training floors and don't set them to high" said kyuubi

Nitsumo was actually surprised at how easily fuinjutsu came to him but then remembered that the kyuubi had fixed his brain and muscle memory to be perfect.

Sighing he activated the seals but felt an incredible strain on hi whole body barely managing to get up, it had taken the better part of thirty minutes to put the seals on but the kyuubi came back up with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Well you clearly didn't heed my warning, so I guess it is bad luck for you because you are about to be working on your speed, reflexes, infiltration, and camouflage. When we are done with that we will work on your strength and speed" said kyuubi

"You said we were working on speed twice" said nitsumo

"That is because it is twice as important as strength but don't worry you will be hitting hard enough to make me wince when we are done with your training" said kyuubi smiling proudly

Nitsumo just went wide eyed at the claim before smiling and nodding.

It was to be a long five years before he made his return but when he did the rich would be robbed blind and the merchants would cower in fear of their merchandise being stolen.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Thieving Shinobi**

**I only own my stories**

**5 Years later**

We come back to this story focusing on Nitsumo as he sits on a building in the dead of night, Nitsumo was currently waiting for the right moment to sneak into the namikaze compound.

They had quite the interesting technique he wanted to analyze, the rasengan, he believed he could reverse engineer it into a technique that would help when breaking into heavy duty vaults. He was getting antsy because two certain girls wouldn't go to bed.

Forgetting it he went ahead and snuck in and was quickly making his way into the estate after defusing the security seals that would have alerted them to his presence.

Making to the jutsu library he used a special technique the kyuubi had given him, he called it the thieving eye, it allowed him to see through things, detect chakra defense systems, and many other things that weren't important at the moment.

He slowly defused the chakra defense that was on the vault in the jutsu library then began slowly cracking the safe.

It swung open and Nitsumo looked inside to see two jutsu's there the Hiraishin and the Rasengan, he didn't care about the Hiraishin, the shushin was good enough, so picking up the Rasengan he began copying it to another scroll. When finished he put it back into the safe and set everything back up the way it was before then he turned to leave only to come face to face with Minato himself and he was then swiftly knocked unconscious.

Waking up he found himself in a room with all the clan heads and civilian heads.

"So I am now on trial in the council building, just great" said Nitsumo as he looked up

"Nitsumo, you now stand on trial for attempted theft of a clan technique, how do you plead" asked Minato

"Guilty, why lie about it, I mean come on don't act like you all haven't thought about getting your hands on it. I just wanted to examine the notes to make my own technique similar to it, is that so wrong" said Nitsumo

Now Minato was intrigued by that.

"And why not the Rasengan itself, it is quite the destructive jutsu. Wouldn't it be easier to merely learn it" asked Minato

"Why do that, the technique doesn't suit me, I needed something that would help with getting into high quality vaults while also being silent. The Rasengan is basically a drill and if I put that on a vault, yes it would tear through it but it would be too noisy. So with that said my only option was to view the notes and then use them to make a more stealthy technique" said Nitsumo

"That doesn't change the fact that you stole from a clan" said Danzo

"Well you stole from two, the Sharingan planted all over your right arm and the Mangekyo in your right eye, then the wood release from the Senju, so that means you also desecrated a hokage's corpse. So leads me to ask why I am on trial when the real criminal is right there" said Nitsumo with a smirk at Danzo's shocked look

Danzo was then surrounded by anbu and had the cast taken off to reveal what Nitsumo said to be true.

"How did you know" asked Danzo

"Why I am the world's best when it comes to infiltration, in fact I stole or copied most of your documents as well as any useful items you had before I went to the Namikaze compound, I stashed them then went for the Rasengan notes" said Nitsumo with pride

"If you're so good then how did you get caught" asked Hiruzen

"I forgot the number one rule of a thief and a shinobi, never let your guard down" said Nitsumo sadly at that fact

"So what do we do with him, after al it is your decision as the Hokage and the victim of the attempted theft" said Hiashi

"Well if you let me go free I could reveal more secrets" offered Nitsumo hopefully

"How about you tell us anyway" said Ibiki

"How about nice try princess, you aren't scarier than the kyuubi and he trained me in pain tolerance" said Nitsumo getting surprised looks from the council

"So you met the kyuubi" asked Minato

"Yep pretty nice guy, you all made him seem evil but nope he just wants to do his fox thing and chill, he only attacked because of the masked guy" said Nitsumo

"What masked guy" asked the rest of the council while Minato sighed

"The night the kyuubi attacked there was a masked man that removed him from Kushina, before using an odd looking Sharingan to control him" said Minato

"How come this wasn't revealed before now" asked a civilian

"Because you are a civilian" said Minato

"We have a right to know these things" screamed a blonde woman

"Well now you don't have any rights, the civilian council is disbanded" said Minato tiredly, let it be said that Minato without sleep was not a good thing.

"So what else do you know" asked Hiashi

"Well your Byakugan doesn't see three sixty, your wife was poisoned by your elders and your daughter is fine" said Nitsumo pervertedly

Hiashi felt his anger roll over and knew his first action against the elders now.

"Can you give me those documents proving this" asked Hiashi

"No, but I could trade you for them" said Nitsumo

"I could give you sanctuary in the Hyuuga compound" said Hiashi

"I want that and the pay of a C rank mission" said Nitsumo gaining a business look

Hiashi nodded, it was a pretty small price to pay if you thought about how large the Hyuuga clan's bank account was.

"Then we have a deal but don't you double cross me or else" said Nitsumo as a dark look came into his eye

"Anything else we should know about" asked Shikaku for once wide awake.

"Well this one you may not want me to say here especially if it's about your clan's ability with shadows" said Nitsumo

"Alright just keep your troublesome mouth shut" said Shikaku

"I want to know if Danzo has done any other treacheries against Konoha and its people" said Minato

"Oh you don't even know the half of it, but what are you willing to trade for that information" asked Nitsumo

"Your freedom" said Minato plainly

"You really think that I would just go for that, come on I am not just some foolish kid any more. I was taught what I know about the world from a demon, a fox demon at that and with how much of his chakra flowing through me and the changes made to my body I might as well be half fox demon, you will have to give a better barter than that" said Nitsumo

"If you don't tell me then I will have you executed" said Minato

"Then you would have the kyuubi on your hands and the village still hasn't recovered from the last time. You are not going to screw me out of my hard earned loot, I had barely gotten a hold of that information and you want me to just hand it over, I am the best thief in the world and I was hard pressed to get in there and you want the information I risked being killed for to be given away like some party favor, no. You will give me a price I think worthy of such a thing or I will take this information to my grave" said Nitsumo

Minato saw the emotion in his eyes when he said that and couldn't help but think back on all the hard work he did as a genin until he reached his dream of becoming Hokage. It was that reason that made him relent on his forcefulness.

"I will clear all charges and you can walk away free, I will also let you keep the notes on the Rasengan with the condition that you show me the technique you developed with the notes, I will pay for five S rank mission and four favors" said Minato

"Shake on it" said Nitsumo raising one of his hands getting looks of shock from everyone in the room

"How long have you been free of those cuffs" asked Minato

"Since they first woke up, now shake on it" said Nitsumo

Minato jumped down and shook hands with Nitsumo.

"Wait here and I will be back shortly" and with that Nitsumo shushined out of the room

"Minato do you think that is really a good idea" asked Inoichi

"Did you see that look in his eyes, because I did and I couldn't in good conscience take those files without paying something of equal value in return for so much information? His eyes showed me how hard he had trained and the pride he took in succeeding in getting those files, so tell me Inoichi what did you want me to do" asked Minato

"Your right, reminds you of us when we were young huh, but we can't let him run around when he could possibly be hired by another country and steal from us" said Inoichi

"I know but I have an idea" said Minato as Nitsumo appeared again in a leaf shushin.

"Now I will hold onto these while you get the payment together" said Nitsumo

That was when an anbu appeared carrying a sealing scroll full of money.

"Now let me check to make sure it's all there" said Nitsumo as he began counting out the money using another of his eyes capabilities.

"What are you doing with your eyes" asked Hiashi

"Using my bloodline to see if all the money is there, why" asked Nitsumo as he continued looking over the money a few more seconds before nodding and sealing it all up and tossing Minato the files.

"It was nice doing business with you" said Nitsumo as he began to walk away

"What bloodline do you have" asked Hiashi

"The Thieving Eye" said Nitsumo

"What does it do" asked Shikaku

"Allows me to see security systems of all kinds, chakra defenses, X-Ray vision, potential targets and memorize things instantly, examples being jutsu and other things but it's not like the sharingan, I can't instantly do it after seeing it unfortunately. The second stage is supposed to grant more abilities but I haven't unlocked it yet" said Nitsumo

Now Hiashi was glad that he had accepted the boy into his home, he now potentially had a new ally to his clan.

"Well then Nitsumo-san let us be going now, we have to get you situated don't we" said Hiashi glancing back at the other heads smugly.

"Yes, Hiashi-san but you still owe me payment" said Nitsumo

"Then first the bank" said Hiashi

While at the bank that Hiashi had to keep smacking Nitsumo to get him to stop eyeing everyone in the bank like a potential score, it was at this moment that Hiashi decided to take teaching him etiquette into his own hands.

Hiashi turned his head to inform Nitsumo of such and could feel the vein on his forehead when he saw him pick pocketing several nobles.

Sensing the danger Nitsumo turned to Hiashi and paled before walking back over to him.

"Sorry force of habit" said Nitsumo sheepishly

Hiashi glared down at him.

"Restrain yourself in my presence at the least" said Hiashi

Hiashi withdrew the money needed to pay Nitsumo and gave him the money when another idea came to mind.

"Nitsumo-san, do you steal things other than objects" asked Hiashi hintingly

"I do, it is one of the better parts of being so stealthy. So whose life is it" asked Nitsumo gaining his business look

"The Hyuuga elders, I will pay you handsomely for this service but you must wait until after I reveal their treachery" said Hiashi

"I can do that easily, after all I am the best" said Nitsumo

Hiashi nodded and they went to introduce Nitsumo to the other Hyuuga and reveal the elders treachery.

**Hyuuga Compound**

Hinata was steady training with her cousin Nejiko; the two were very close despite the kumo incident when they were little. The way they sparred though made look like a death match though.

Hinata stopped though when she saw her father walk in with a boy her age by his side, she thought he had a familiar aura about him but decided to ask her father about it. So leaving Nejiko where she was, Hinata walked towards her father with intent.

"Ah hello Hinata, how are you" asked Hiashi kindly

"I am fine father but who is this" asked Hinata with narrowed eyes

"This is Nitsumo, he is now the chosen son of the Hyuuga. Why don't you show him around while I attend this meeting" Hiashi as dark look came over his eyes

"Yes father" said Motioning for Nitsumo to follow her

As they walked away a cruel look came over Hinata's face.

"Hey Nitsumo-san would you mind sparring with me and a few of the other Hyuuga children" asked Hinata innocently but she didn't know who she was dealing with.

"Sure Hinata-san just don't get upset when I beat you all up" said Nitsumo with a cruel look in his eyes.

Hinata lead him into a dojo where all the Hyuuga children practiced, when Hinata walked in with a smirk on her face the other children understood and gave subtle nods in her direction.

"So let us begin" said Hinata as she dropped into her stance with the other children

"Man this is really unfair… you're going to need more than that to win this" Nitsumo not dropping into a stance.

Hinata growled and motioned for the other children to attack it was much to her ire that before they even got close all the males dropped to the floor.

"Weak" was all Nitsumo said as he was back where he was standing not even breathing hard.

Hinata then charged in herself only to go crimson along with the other females in the room, it was that exact moment that a breeze blew by and showed the reason for their blushes when their robes were blown apart giving Nitsumo a glimpse of their maiden hood.

"Too easy, next time keep your eyes peeled when dealing with the best" said Nitsumo about to walk out when he turned and dodged Hinata's wild strike and she tripped and fell on top of him.

Everyone in the room froze when their lips made contact, Nitsumo for his part found it mildly enjoying, Hinata though was blinking away tears of embarrassment and sadness because she lost her first kiss.

"You stole my first" said Hinata with her eyes shadowed

"In my defense I am a thief" said Nitsumo as he dodged one of her jyuuken strikes

"If you attack again I will end you" said Nitsumo with a look of cruelty in his eyes.

Everyone in the room noticed the look and took a noticeable step back.

"As if you could scare me" said Hinata as she charged in only to find her target gone and her vision fading

"Next time know who your betters are" said Nitsumo

As he turned to leave he was encountered by Nejiko who was scowling.

"If you try anything I will break you" said Nitsumo

Nejiko grunted before allowing him safe passage, it was after he left that he immediately made his way into the meeting room and crawled along the banisters and dropped a small poison into the drinks of the elders during the meeting right before their crimes were revealed then when they were revealed the poison took effect making them attack one another or kill themselves, in the end the Hyuuga elders were all dead.

Hiashi looked up because he had seen the drop and sent a nod to Nitsumo. He left soon after and met with Hiashi in the court yard and they talked.

"You can expect your payment in three days" said Hiashi

"Don't worry about it, this one was free. I accidently kissed Hinata and knocked her out after she attacked me" said Nitsumo

"Well treat her kindly at least, but watch out for when her second cousin comes back in the morning, she isn't known as the dragon of the Hyuuga for nothing and she is very protective of Hinata" said Hiashi

"I will keep that in mind but if you will excuse me I have some notes to go over in order to become better at my profession" said Nitsumo

**The Next Morning **

"HE DID WHAT" was the yell that woke up Nitsumo

Suddenly the door to his room was knocked down and he was revealed with only his underpants on, this also revealed his features, an attractive face and black hair along with his toned body made him quite the looker the only off setting thing about him was the large scar on his chest.

Hinata, Nejiko, and who he believed to be Hinata's second cousin were blushing at the sight. Nitsumo turned a dark look to them with rings around his eyes.

"Get out" he said in a deathly tone

"Rina that's him" said Hinata snapping out of it

"You're the one that stole Hinata's first kiss, I will clobber you" said Rina charging Nitsumo only to be launched back when he kicked her.

He stepped out of his room in just his underwear and glared at the three who broke down his door.

"Now why would you break down someone's door like that, then right after try to attack him, it doesn't make sense. You stole my first kiss and you don't see me trying to attack you while you're in your underwear. Now tell me why is it that you can't act like a civilized person" asked Nitsumo sending out a dark aura as he glared at everyone.

"You need to be punished for what you did" said Hinata with a blush and a scowl

"Shut up, I have fought stronger than your little dragon in my training if you want to get back at me do it in a smarter way" said Nitsumo

That was when Rina charged out again with a chakra covered fist.

Nitsumo just turned to her before he blurred out of sight and kicked her launching her into the air, he then waited with his leg ready to kick again.

When Rina came back down she was launched a shorter distance into the air and Nitsumo jumped up and axe kicked her into the ground leaving a crater. Nitsumo was going to go back to bed but was surprised by Rina getting up.

"You're strong" said Rina before she passed out on the ground

"Now before anyone else tries to attack think about this do you really want your tombstone to say you were killed by a naked man" asked Nitsumo which got almost everyone to drop their stance.

He then walked back to his room and went to sleep, Hinata then got a plan and tried to prank only to get an instinctual reflex which made him grapple her and pull her onto his chest and when she tried to get off he only pulled tighter.

Hinata eventually just gave up and laid there taking in his features and his scent, she blushed but she slowly leaned down and kissed his cheek and whispered good night to him.

**Leave some reviews neh, I wont know how good Im doing unless you tell me also I am now accepting requests**


End file.
